


we'll meet again, don't know when

by vexedtonightmare



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ill edit the tags as i go, there could be some smooching later in the story, they all 18+ i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexedtonightmare/pseuds/vexedtonightmare
Summary: shinji ikari just transferred in a new city to run away from his past and live life fully. maybe a young boy will join his journey.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 4





	we'll meet again, don't know when

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! thank for the love on stargazing in your eyes! it really blew my mind, i did not expect it  
> i don't really know if i want that to remain a one shot or write a sequel.  
> let me know if you'll be interested in that. this is on a totally different tone, though! but romantic as always  
> title is inspired from the song "we'll meet again" by vera lynn!  
> (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ enjoy!

A new chapter was about to start for Shinji Ikari: he finally moved to a new city after years of living in his small hometown, where he had to see his neglecting father every day of his life while going to school. He managed to save enough with a small job at the hometown's only music shop, so now he had a small but comfortable flat in a place where he could wander without feeling his dreadful stare.

He never had much stuff to begin with, so moving was not that stressful of a job.

Not knowing anyone there, though, was a double-edged sword: on one end, nobody could have any sort of prejudice towards him due to rumors that spread around, on the other one, he had nobody to count on if he ever needed some help. He was pretty much on his own. Unless he started to be more open with people in public places, which was a utopic scenario of its own. Making friends was a hard task for Shinji.

Anyway, on this cold winter day there was no time to waste: he had to go around leaving some resumes to get a new job. He spent at least a week to perfect it, trying to include as many experiences and skills as he could, curating the graphics to make it more appealing. He lost count of the many coffees that entered his system while working on it overnight, paying attention to every little detail. He did not want to go back to where he was before. He _had_ to make it here.

So he spent the whole morning and part of the afternoon wandering through the city. Lunch was not an option, but he definitely needed a warm beverage to ensure he was in the right state of mind when he was going to come back home.

A little cafè on the other end of the street caught his attention, so he decided that was his last stop before dragging himself to his place and collapse on his bed.

As soon as he stepped inside he was invested by warm air and the most pleasant smell of baked good. When was the last time he got one of those? The boy could not remember. Shinji was going to treat himself today.

It wasn't crowded, which was good for his sanity, after spending a whole lot of hours talking to people in places that were crammed with people.

Finally, a warm place to rest his body and mind. He tentatively walks to the counter and looks at the menu, handwritten on the panel just above him.

He decides to stop with the caffeine for a bit so he goes for a hot chocolate and a slice of cake. He deserved it, after all. Treat yourself, Shinji.

He pays for it and moves to the side, waiting for his drink and the cake, zoning out a bit. The soft music in the background was making him a bit sleepy.

It doesn't take much for the drink to be ready, so he thanks the barista and picks up his stuff, walking towards the table in the corner near the window. He liked that spot, it allowed him to stay far away from people while looking at what was happening in the streets. Also if he went there to read, it was a good lit spot if it was a sunny day.

But at the same time, another young boy was aiming at that seat.

He had an impossible kind of silver hair, that pointed in every direction, holding the biggest cup of coffee with a dangerously high cream topping with sprinkles on top. He stops in his tracks, and so does Shinji, that was now slowly turning into a beet. He didn't really know how to handle this kind of situation.

There were a lot of empty seats around, why did this guy decide that this was the one?? But he could ask Shinji the same question.

The young boy looks at Shinji and smiles at him.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to steal the table from you, I was so in my head that I didn't notice you were going for it too. I usually sit here by myself."

They were both still standing in front of each other. The drinks were going to get cold at this rate.

"Do you want to sit with me? I don't mind having company!"

Now that Shinji took a better look, it was in fact, not a table for one, but for two. What was he supposed to do?? Declining didn't seem a viable option, this pretty stranger was being so kind to share the table with him, it would be rude to say no thank you. On the other hand, he wasn't really big on conversations.

After a few moments of debate in his head, while the silver-haired boy waiting for an answer with a questioning stare, he got a final decision, and with a deep breath, took the courage and replied.

"Y-yeah, sure, why not. If you don't mind"

"Not at all!" he said with a beaming smile, putting his coffee on the table first and then moving the chair so Shinji could take his seat. He wasn't expecting this kind of chivalry on this cold afternoon. Or ever.

He positioned his drink and the cake on the table before slowly and uncomfortably sitting on his chair. What was the plan now?

The table was not that big and their knees were so close. Oh my god, this is so embarrassing, Shinji thought.

The other guy was not embarrassed at all, he seemed kinda curious about Shinji though.

"Is it your first time here? I don't think I've seen you before!"

"Yeah, I was um, just passing by and uh stopped here before going back home. Yeah, that's what I did." the brunet boy kept fidgeting in his seat, sipping from time to time his hot chocolate and eating his cake, slowly, bit by bit. The only thing he could think of was how extremely close he was to this boy.

The stranger gave him a little bit of space, as he saw Shinji was kind of nervous and had to take his time in between their small talk. Never putting down his warm smile though. In his stare, a little bit of curiosity towards him.

Their conversation went on for a long time, punctuated by long pauses that would've been heavier if there wasn't background music and chatter for the other few customers inside the cafe. It wasn't as bad as Shinji imagined to be, though. It was still hard, but his interlocutor did not seem to hate him like they usually do.

"Their drinks are great. I come here every day after work since I moved. Their pastries are great too. Right?"

Shinji made a sound while munching on his cake and doing an affirmative gesture with his head.

"You're so cute" he chuckles. Did he hear those words correctly? Was that boy calling him _cute_ just now? He must be tired from walking all day, now he was having hallucinations. This was simply not possible. He felt his cheeks getting hotter, a bright shade of red spreading on them. He looks outside, trying to distract himself not to get any more embarrassing than he was right now. It's dark now, and snow is starting to fall. He didn't think to bring an umbrella when he went out. He was so getting a cold.

Shinji's mug was now empty, so he was pondering when was the right time to get up and leave. He was so up in his thoughts that he did not hear the other boy's question. He was now looking at him with his head slightly tilted, patiently waiting.

"Huh? S-sorry I got lost in my thoughts. Did you ask me something?"

"Yeah! I was wondering, what is your name? So I can remember next time we see each other."

"It's Ikari. Ikari Shinji. " he paused for a second. Then, continued: "Just Shinji is good though"

"Well, I was rude for not telling you straight away and I apologize. Mine is Nagisa Kaworu. But just Kaworu is good"

_I was rude twice then_ , Shinji thought. _First, stealing your usual spot, second for not even presenting myself in the first ten seconds. Another confirm that I'm bad with people._

It was really getting late though and he wasn't really familiar with the city still, so he needed to go back home if he wanted to get some rest before having another day like the one he just had. The snow was now thick like cottoncandy bits falling from the sky. _He was so getting a cold._

"I'm sorry it's.... really late. I think I should go." he said, with a little bit of concern on his face. He really didn't want to show as if he didn't enjoy Kaworu's company, cause oddly enough, he did. He was just bad at translating that into words.

"Is everything okay, Shinji-kun?"

"Y-yeah, everything's fine!! I was just thinking if there's a shop opened this late that sells umbrellas nearby, cause I forgot mine at home. And um, it's snowing. Outside. "

With a smile, Kaworu stood up and gets his umbrella from the holder at the entrance and hands it to Shinji: " My place is not far from here and my coat shields me well. You'll give it back to me next time. ". For a brief moment their hands touch and a jolt of electricity seems to go through Shinji. Next time? It was the second time the boy hinted at wanting to see him again. It was a bit overwhelming for him, he couldn't really process this thought. But how could he refuse when the other boy's crimson eyes were giving him that look. Fine. He grabbed the colorful patterned umbrella and put on his coat.

"I don't know how to thank you, really."

"It's nothing really. Oh, it's getting late for me too. Goodbye, Shinji kun!" and like that he vanished out the door.

The trip home is as usual: his music blasted full volume, walking alone, with his thoughts all tangled together. Except, he now had an umbrella that was not his, and the words "cute" and "next time" permanently stuck in his head.

He was just now remembering the details of the casual encounter: Kaworu's hair looked fluffy and pointed in every direction, kind of like the snow that was falling softly on the umbrella the boy gave him. His sweater had a cute christmas pattern embroidered with a glittering silver on a deep blue, contrasting his eyes. Was he albino? Was he wearing contacts? _Shinji that's not a thing you ask, if he wants he'll tell you._ His gaze rarely pointed upwards during the time they spent together, too shy to make eye contact, too afraid to spill his drink and make a fool of himself. That's why he distinctively remembers his pale hands, very elegant, with long fingers. They looked very soft. He looked like a person that cared about his body.

Shinji was not the type to ever put on handcream or moisturizer. It was enough commitment putting conditioner in his hair, he really was not ready to spend more time perceiving his body.

He got lost a few times, but in the end he made it home: he carefully placed the umbrella at the holder near the door, slipped out of his shoes and into more comfy slippers (he didn't want to admit it ,but fuzzy slippers were the best. His highschool friends would pick on him saying they're too girly. Who cares, they're warm and soft. All one needs during this cold times. )

After a quick warm shower he was ready to go to bed. His body was tired, he wasn't used to walk this much. His mind on the other hand kept running and running.

The soft smile of the boy playing over and over again in his thoughts, like a broken record repeating the same melody, forever.

What was it about that boy, anyway? He didn't have an answer ready just yet.

He took his sleeping pills, turned off the lights and looked at the ceiling, now only lit up by the streetlights.

_I hope that I can dream nice things, even if it's just for tonight_ , he tells himself.

He clicked play on his walkman and slowly dozed off into the night, lulled by the notes of a piano he heard countless times.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! thank you for reading my stories!!!  
> as always i apologize for any incorrect grammar as english is not my native language. also i am my own beta i try to proofread as many times as i can without my brain melting sdikjskvns
> 
> please tell me if you like the story leaving a comment, or kudos, or both (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡  
> i don't have a schedule as i write when the inspiration comes! so sorry if you don't see regular updates


End file.
